In the Interest of Strong Diplomatic Relations
by InosBane
Summary: Set during Shippuuden, when Temari and Shikamaru start working together. Weaves in and out of canon. Not too fluffy, not too angsty. Not too OOC Implied ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing mentioned in this story.

**Chapter: 1**

"You're doing so well as an instructor, plus you know the Ambassador personally. Didn't you wanted more serious missions? Acting as an escort to a Foreign Ambassador is very important." Tsunade leaned forward in her chair eyeing the young Chunin.

"It's not that," Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "It's just the added workload. Besides, we're just acquaintances, it's not like we have any kind of relationship. To be honest I find her loud and bossy."

Tsunade looked down at her desk smiling to herself, then faced the Chunin nodding wide-eyed.

"Loud and bossy though she may be, the Kazekage thinks you are the right man for the job and I agree." She smirked when she heard a whispered "troublesome."

The Hokage finished giving him the particulars of his mission. Then, she gave him an encouraging smile as he opened the door.

"Think of this as an opportunity to further strengthen relations between Konoha and Suna. Please keep in mind that she is the Kazekage's sister. It wouldn't hurt to try becoming friends."

Shikamaru was glad his back was to the Hokage. He was able to play that last remark off with a shrug. Friends? That was asking quite a bit. The woman in question was troublesome. Still, he'd been thinking about the Sand Kunoichi off and on since she'd left Konoha the last time. Not to the point of distraction, but whenever two of his students worked especially well together he was reminded of the two of them fighting side by side against that swordswoman.

"Heh, saved your butt that time." he smirked.

Whenever Moegi showed improvement, he was reminded of her ambition to be a great Kunoichi like Temari. He thought she was on the right track. At least when it came to attitude. He wandered the late afternoon streets of Konoha. Hokage-sama said that Temari would be arriving tomorrow morning. Since he'd be escorting her around for the duration of her stay he assumed today was his last day of peace.

"Something tells me that looking at clouds won't be on her agenda."

He found his favorite bench and stretched out. He figured a nap was in order as well. He doubted the Ambassador would allow it once she was here. He spotted a particularly fluffy cloud. It looked so nice. Clouds didn't have to worry about escorting troublesome women.

"It must be so nice to be a cloud," he yawned.

o-o-o

"Up! Get up lazy!" Yoshino pounded on her son's door.

"Okaa-san, I'm not in there." A fully dressed Shikamaru walked down the hall.

"Shikamaru?" His mother eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing up and dressed so early? Where are you going at this hour?"

Shikamaru yawned, "The Hokage assigned me to escort the Suna Ambassador around Konoha. She's arriving this morning, so I've got to go meet her."

"Suna?" Yoshino's mind was almost as quick as her son's. "You said 'her'?"

Shikamaru blanched. He knew where this was going. He also knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Wash your face!" His mother blasted, "you want to give this Ambassador a good impression of the Nara Clan don't you? And make sure you invite her to dinner tonight. Tell her we would be honored to have her in our home. Shikamaru! Are you listening to me? Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

He let the door close on that remark. Walking down the street, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Che," he muttered, "the day's not even begun and I've got the prospect of dinner with **TWO **loud and bossy women."

He slouched against a wall just inside the gates looking up at the clouds passing by.

"That one looks like a fan. I wonder if it's a bad omen?" He crouched down to wait. "Too bad there's nowhere around here to take a nap."

o-o-o

She saw the city's gates were open. Proof that the village was at peace. Konoha would be her home away from home while preparations were made for the Chunin Exams. She thought back to her own exam and the shadow user who, for all sakes and purposes beat her. (Though she'd never admit that to **him.**)

If he hadn't given up, shocking everyone there, (herself included) she wouldn't have made Chunin that time around. Despite his loss, he'd been awarded the rank of Chunin anyways. A wise decision, even if his first mission as team leader was considered a failure. Still, his team of Genin had taken out the Sound nins that had kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke and had injured a group of Jonin.

"But then it was a good thing my brothers and I showed up to save your behinds." She smirked.

She remembered his tears and his vow that his next mission would be perfect. After that, they'd worked together at the Academy. She and her brothers filling in for a few months. He was good at what he did, she'd give him credit where credit was due.

She wondered how the little Kunoichi, Moegi was coming along in her training. She'd have to ask her escort to take her by the Academy so she could look in on both of them. (Of course, she'd never tell **him** that.) As she entered the village she noticed someone crouched down to her right staring up at the sky. She stopped.

"You…"

o-o-o

"That one looks a bit like a kunai if you squint," he muttered. Shikamaru was crouched in the same position, still staring up at the sky. Moving about on a warm morning was too troublesome.

"You…"

Speaking of troublesome. He stood up, yawned and stretched. He opened one eye to look at her and immediately realized he'd need both eyes for the sight before him.

Her kimono was so-purple-it's-black. A nice contrast to her golden hair and complexion. Her hands were on her hips, lips slightly parted. The surprise was slowly draining from her eyes. She smiled.

"You're up? Why it's not even noon. Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

He wasn't going to let her get to him so early in the game.

"Troublesome as it is, Hokage-sama has assigned me to be your escort while you're here. It seems the Kazekage requested me personally."

Temari was taken aback. So that's why Gaara insisted on sending that letter to the Hokage. That Bouzu! The very least he could have done was tell her!

"He probably just thinks we'd work well together." She shifted gears "Try to keep up okay lazy? I need to see the Hokage first thing. Then I'd like to get something to eat. Maybe that barbeque place my brothers and I used to eat at?"

"Sure thing" he yawned as they fell into step and walked to the Hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two reviews! I'm so happy. When you consider the amount of fan/fic out there I'm really excited that someone other than me likes this story. Ther will be 5 chapters in all.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm trying to weave in and out of the canon, I hope I succeed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2

Tsunade smirked as she watched the Ambassador and the Chunin leave her office. Most mornings she preferred to sleep in.

But this show was well worth the admission price. She'd noticed how Shikamaru slouched less around the pretty Ambassador. The look mirrored on both faces when she brought up their prior acquaintance.

The Ambassadors vehement denial of anything remotely more than just "acquaintance" under the guise of preventing anything that might lead to strained relations between the villages. It didn't escape her notice when Shikamaru's eyes turned to slits as Temari spoke those words.

"This will be interesting to watch she muttered as the door closed softly. She looked over at Shizune who was strugging to keep a straight face until they were out of earshot. Five seconds later they were rolling on the floor laughing.

o-o-o

Over lunch, Shikamaru filled Temari in on the progress of the Academy students she knew. He was pleased to see that she remembered Moegi. He knew how thrilled the girl would be to find out Temari was in town. He silently thanked all that was holy and unholy that he wasn't Ebisu. The last thing he needed was Temari coming along and teaching one of his students how to be more troublesome.

After the bill was paid, (HA! Beat her to it! Men don't let women pay afterall!) he asked her if she had any dinner plans, and relayed his mother's invitation.

"She's loud and bossy. The two of you will either love eachother or kill eachother," he shrugged. "But the food will be good. And if you do kill eachother it'll make for an entertaining evening. Though I don't like the prospect of the clean up afterwards."

Temari laughed.

"Well, when you put it that way...I need to get settled first, so if you could show me where my apartment is, I'll do that and meet you later?"

The visiting Ambassadors stayed in one of Konoha's finest buildings, complete with it's own bathouse. Shikamaru walked Temari to her door and told her he'd be back for her around six. She smiled as she closed the door.

Walking out into the street, it occurred to him that his mother would want to impress Temari. Afterall, it's not like they had Ambassadors over to dinner every night. He knew she'd want flowers on the table. He also knew that the Yamanaka flower shop was on his way and that it would be less troublesome for him to get the flowers now. That way, when he got home his mother would be distracted and he'd be able to sneak out for a nap. He wasn't a genius strategist for nothing.

o-o-o

He heard the snickers from people as he walked home with the monstrosity Ino's mom had prepared for him. He'd tried desperately (as desperately as is possible for a lazy ass) to discourage the woman. Finally though he saw there was no winning. The situation was too foreign for him and he gave up. Still, he should be glad that it was Mrs. Yamanaka and not Ino herself that he'd had to deal with. All he wanted was a few lousy flowers. Trouble was, he didn't know anything about them. Perhaps next time Ino started up he'd pay closer attention.

First he'd been accosted by Mrs. Yamanaka's perfume, followed soon after by Mrs. Yamanaka. She'd started out by asking him what "his girl's" favorite color was. How was he supposed to know that...wait! What? She wasn't "his girl", but the woman was already off and running. Since he didn't know what her favorite color was she asked him what colors she wore most often.

That part was easy.

"Purple and red."

Even before seeing her today it was purple and red. Purple and red when she defeated TenTen. Purple and red when they'd faced eachother at the Chunin Exam. When she'd saved his ass. When she'd joined him in the waiting room. When he'd whisperd in her ear and fought by her side. When she assured the Hokage that they were nothing more than acquaintances.

The "creation" he was carrying was anything but purple and red. It was filled with the softest pastels imaginable. The woman was convinced that Temari's favorite would be the daffodils. She'd assured him that any woman who wore such severe colors all the time was a closet cream puff. Secretly he dared her to say that to Temari's face.

"Ech, troublesome, loud and bossy. There's nothing 'creampuff' about Temari." He shook his head, if this was how it ws going to be everytime she came to town...well it's just too bad he was such a perfectionist about his missions.

"Kami..." he muttered as two small girls pointed at him. He'd never realized just how far away his home was.

He saw his father and his cronies swapping war stories at their favorite watering hole. He approached to more snickers. May as well let his dad know about the dinner guest.

Shikaku roared into his drink when he saw his son.

"Where's the wedding Shikamaru?" Much to the Chunin's consternations Akimichi and Yamana Sr.s snorted.

"Look, Otou-san, the Ambassador from Suna is coming to dinner tonight. It's a pain, but I thought you'd like to be prepared for any indigestion it might cause." Shikamaru stomped off to howls of laughter from the men. He hoped Temari ws having as crappy a day as he was. She'd better be grateful for all the trouble she was causing him. Forget being even, she owes him-BIG!

o-o-o

"Thank you for the invitation to dinner." Temari smiled bowing to Shikamaru's parents.

Shikaku raised his eyebrows at his son. This is the woman he finds so troubling? He wondered what was wrong with that boy. Yoshino just beamed.

"You honor us with your visit Ambassador."

Even though they were a half hour late his mother was acting as if it ws no big deal. Had she been hitting the sake? The woman was gushing all over Temari. And what's with his dad's eyebrows?

"I'm sorry we're late, I was working on some documents and lost track of time," Temari began.

"No need, no need," Yoshino took Temari's hand and led he to the table.

"What beautiful flowers, the flowers we have in Suna are either spiny or medicinal. Oh," she exclaimed, "are those daffodils?"

Yoshino gave her son a look that just screamed "keep this one around!" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"My Shika-chan brought them home. He's such a thoughtful boy when he's not busy being lazy."

It was suddenly very warm in the Nara house, at least for the youngest male.

o-o-o

They walked the darkened streets in silence for awhile. Finally Temari looked over at Shikamaru.

"Your mother was nothing like you described her. I expected a tyrant, but she was really very nice."

"Yeah, well I think my mom was hitting the sake before we got there."

Temari laughed. Shikamaru smiled.

"Go ahead and laugh. You're not the one who'll have to deal with her in the morning if that was the case." He glanced at her "What time are you going to need me tomorrow anyways?"

"Fairly early, at least for you," Temari raised an eyebrow. "Say around ten?"

Temari smirked as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Troublesome woman."

o-o-o

Temari closed the door on Shikamaru's retreating back. His shoulders were broader, he'd filled out some.

"Stop it Temari," She ordered. "He's still the same lazy bum he always was."

She smiled at the thought of his backside. Not a bad angle for a bum.

Coming back to reality she looked at the files and papers spread all over the low table. She wasn't kidding when she'd told his mother she'd lost track of time. She knew she'd be up half the night getting things organized for her meetings tomorrow. No time tonight for thining about bums of **any** kind.

"Troublesome," she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who's reviewed. As I've stated, this is my first fic (ever) and I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes it.  
Chapters 3 and 4 are fairly short. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing mentioned in this story

**Chapter: 3**

The rest of the week went by in a blur of documents, meetings, sighs, laughter, and murmurs of "troublesome". On her last day, Temari was able to stop by the Academy and check up on Moegi. She was pleased to see how hard the young kunoichi was training, even if she did annoy her sensei. Moegi noticed Temari and Shikamaru watching and ran over to greet them, ignoring Ebisu's bellows.

Shikamaru watched the exchange between kunoichi. He suddenly felt a great deal of pity for Ebisu. Whatever Temari was whispering to Moegi would bring nothing but trouble. Especially since they were giggling.

What? Giggling? Since when did that hardass learn to giggle?

o-o-o

They had lunch at Ichiraku Ramen that afternoon. Shikamaru stating that she wouldn't be doing her job as Ambassador if she didn't visit Konoha's most popular eatery. They discussed Temari's plans and how long until she'd be back.

"These diplomatic ties can really bind," she sighed into her ramen bowl.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"What, are you thinking about giving up a mission?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she answered. "I wouldn't want to make you cry for missing me so much."

"Oh, that's diplomatic," he drawled.

"Of course it is," she continued her grin widening. "I'm only thinking of you."

She batted eyelashes that he noticed were amazingly long. When did that happen?

"Careful," he cautioned. "You don't want anything happening to jeopardize those diplomatic relations."

Temari was flustered for a moment.

"Don't get cocky Nara, who'd want a lazy bum like you?"

He laughed and paid the bill. ("I told you before a man doesn't let a woman pay for him!")

Temari wanted to finish the day walking around the village. She told Shikamaru she really didn't need a shadow anymore and he staggered clutching his heart.

"Are you mad woman? I can't believe you'd say something like that to me of all people!"

She giggled. (There it was again!)

They walked in silence for awhile passing a few people they both knew. They saw Chouji, Ino and Asuma-sensei at the barbeque place. Saw Ebisu leading his troop of genin through the streets. Moegi grinned and winked at Temari.

"This really is a nice place," Temari smiled turning to Shikamaru, "where's your favorite spot?"

He looked at her for a minute, then led her down a back street and up some stairs to a small bench on top of a building.

"A bench? I suppose you nap here do you?"

"Sometimes," he sat down. "Other times I just lay back and stare at the clouds."

He put his hands behind his head and laid down.

"It really is beautiful up here." She conceded, "The view goes on for about a day and a half."

"What d'ya mean 'a day and a half'?"

"Well, Suna is a three day journey, and you can't see it from here."

He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Hey Nara! Look at that cloud!"

"Which one?"

"That odd looking one to the right."

He squinted up to where she was pointing.

"Looks a bit like a pineapple." He closed his eyes again.

"Funny, I was gonna say it looked like your head."

"Oh, clever. Score one for the Ambasador. Kami, I can just feel those diplomatic ties binding me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all who read this. Special thanks to all who review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing mentioned in this story.

**Chapter: 4**

The next morning he walked her to the gates after a small breakfast.

"So the next time I see you will be in two weeks right?"

"Yeah, I'll be coming and going pretty frequently until the Chunin Exams." She paused for a moment, "speaking of exams, you might want to think about becoming a Jonin soon. You don't want a girl like Moegi to surpass you, do you?" She laughed, "see ya!"

"Be safe troublesome woman!" He called to her back. After a few minutes, he turned around and went to give his report to the Hokage.

"Temari-san left the village approximately twenty minutes ago."

Tsunade raised her eyes from her paperwork to look at the Chunin and asked, "How was she feeling?"

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "Bossy and troublesome as ever, so I'd say she was doing just fine Hokage-sama."

Tsunade then asked if he'd be willing to continue as her escort. He replied that he'd manage somehow, even if it added a troublesome amount to his workload.

"Afterall," he finished. "It's only right that I set an example for my students about the importance of strong relations between our villages."

The Hokage raised her eyebrows and wondered how long he'd rehearsed that.

o-o-o

Two weeks later Shikamaru was once again in the Hokage's office.

"The Suna Ambassador will be arriving this afternoon. I want you to escort her straight to the Chunin Council's Chambers. Bring some paper of your own since you're needed there too. No falling asleep," she smiled as the Chunin scratched the back of his head. "Afterwards, your mother sends an invitation to the Ambassador to have dinner at your house." Tsunade paused and her smile grew bigger. "She also said for you to wash your face so your family name won't be disgraced and that she's already picked up the daffodils. Daffodils? The flower of hope? What are you hoping for Shikamaru-kun?"

The Chunin's face wore a mortified expression. He saw that The Hokage and Shizune were waiting for an answer. He rolled his eyes.

"My mother likes to make a good impression, that's all. Am I dismissed?"

Tsunade motioned him to the door. If she opened her mouth to speak she wouldn't be able to stop herself from laughing.

"Damn troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered through gritted teeth. His mother-not the Hokage. He shuddered at the grief he'd gotten over those stupid flowers.

Since Mrs. Yamanaka is the one who gave Ino the gene for gossip, word had spread like wildfire among his friends about the floral atrocity he'd gotten for Temari. The looks. The whispers. The god-awful giggling!

The dingbat duo of Ino and Sakura was the worst.

"Shiki-kun, have you sent your sweetie a flower?"

"Oi Shikamaru, how big do you want the next arrangement?"

Asuma-sensei tried, but wasn't much better. He'd broached the topic of Temari over a game of Shogi. But when Shikamaru started talking about diplomatic relations he laughed so hard that he'd upset the game. Shikamaru smirked at the memory. That wasn't so bad though, he'd actually been winning that time.

Chouji was the only one who didn't tease him about the flowers or Temari. That was partly because they were best friends, and partly because Shikamaru didn't tease him about having feelings for Ino. So they'd sit in his favorite spot munching chips and staring at clouds.

"Shikamaru, do you see how that one over there kinda looks like an hour glass?"

o-o-o

Since she'd arrived in Suna, her thoughts kept straying to Konoha. Odd really being as it was usually the other way around. The part that really bothered her was that it wasn't just Konoha she was thinking about. It was the bum in Konoha.

She liked to think her brothers didn't notice. Gaara, as Kazekage had a million other things to think about. Kankurou? Locked in his room working on his puppets she doubted he'd notice if she started wearing kabuki make up, let alone that she was slightly distracted.

They did notice. Gaara even sent a letter to the Hokage asking if his sister had run into any problems while in Konoha. Tsunade repled that Temari was probably just working on ways to maintain strong diplomatic relations between the villages. He didn't completely understand the reply, but as there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her, he let the matter rest. For now anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again everyone whose read and reviewed. This is the last chapter...  
As a side note, who would have thought that Shikamaru was once a nudist? Yoshino has the pictures to prove it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing mentioned in this story.

**Chapter: 5**

Walking the road to Konoha for the fifteenth time, Temari's smile grew. She told herself it was good to be looking forward to what was a frequent destination.

"Maybe if I look forward to going I won't miss Suna so much. Maybe when I'm in Suna I won't miss Konoha." (or him-though I'll **NEVER** admit to that!)

She knew he was different to her now. She knew she'd have to school her features and watch her remarks. She wasn't sure when things had changed for her, maybe it was just that they were around eachother so much. Maybe once that stopped...maybe she'd still miss him. Temari had been having at least one meal with his family each time she was in town. You can learn a lot about someone from their mother. Yoshino was a neverending source of information on Shikamaru as a child. She seemed to specialize in stories that would send him stomping to his room blushing furiously and muttering under his breath..

"He wasn't so lazy when he was younger, but he **WAS** always naked. Why are you such an extreme personality Shikamaru?" she asked as one more time, a bedroom door slammed.

Yoshino then proceeded to pull out a photo album. There it was. Page after page of a naked Shikamaru. Racing his shadow, napping in a meadow, splashing in a stream, posing with his father's hitai-ite. He couldn't have been more that three years old. He was a pudgy toddler, nothing like the lean, strong man he was becoming. Consequently, he'd had more of a bum back then.

Temari felt herself blush again at the memory. Her smile growing larger.

Sometimes they'd be silent, just walking around. Sometimes they'd play Shogi and she'd almost beat him. Sometimes they'd stare up at the clouds and she'd point out the ones that even remotely looked like a pineapple-or his head. She noticed that he'd quit complaining so much about being her escort. Occasionally they'd laugh. Now and again they'd bicker. When that happened she'd reach for her fan just to hear him say "So much for diplomatic relations eh?"

o-o-o

Six months flew by and Temari was in Konoha for the last time before the Chunin Exams. Uzumaki Naruto had returned from training with the Sannin Jiraiya. They'd met up quite by accident in the Hokage's office where Shikamaru needed to pick up some documents. The obnoxious blonde actually thought they were there to fight him.

The Ambassador and the Chunin had followed Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura from the Hokage's office. Temari was listening to the pair discuss tactics for sparring with Kakashi-sensei when out of nowhere the Uzumaki moron stops and in a blatant stage whisper asked if they were on a date?

Shikamaru recovered first.

"It's not like that."

"Quit joking," Temari added. "Why would I go out with someone like him?" She then brought up the Chunin Exams and the conversation was steered into a safe direction.

She hadn't been in town but three days. Her business was done, everything was in order,everything was ready. The only thing left, the Chunin Exams were still a ways off. She decided that it was probably best if she left in the morning. Early.

o-o-o

Dinner that night was a relatively silent affair. She could just as easily have eaten alone in her apartment, but he'd insisted. So here they sat, picking at their food, lost in their own thoughts. Replaying their answers to that Uzumaki jerk's question.

"It's not like that." (We're past the point of just going on a "date".)

"Why would I go out with someone like him?" (Besides the obvious point that he's never asked me.)

Though the food they left at the restaurant was barely touched, they each went to bed that night with a large lump of something in their stomachs.

o-o-o

She was up before dawn, up before the shadows. Certainly up before the Shadow-User. She wouldn't see this apartment again until the exams. She felt a swooshing sense of loss, but rationalized that it had been her home away from home for the past six months. Of course she would miss him. Er, **IT**.

She tied on her hitai-ite, steeling herself.

"Okay." The sun was just a slight gleam over the trees.

She closed the front door of the apartment, slowly made her way to the lobby, and then the street, lost in her own thoughts. The sun was peeking over the trees now. There was a chill in the air, everything was still. She started walking. To her right she heard a voice.

"What're you doing up so early?" He was standing in the shadows leaning against a building. He yawned.

"Everyone's still sleeping." He started walking towards her.

Her body refused to move. She felt the same as she had when she'd been trapped in his shadow so long ago. But he wasn't using any jutsu this time.

"You..."

How long had he been standing there? Was he actually waiting for her?

They fell into step and she realized that she hadn't answered his question. She rattled off an excuse about needing to get back since her business in Konoha was done. He asked if she was leaving without breakfast. She mentioned that she'd find a teahouse along the way. Was he crazy? There was no way anything would fit in her stomach with that lump of stone taking up so much room!

She asked him what he was doing here, and he scratched the back of his head before replying.

"It's a pain, but I'm supposed to be your escort. For the most part it sucks, but it's still my mission." He didn't mention the lump in his stomach that wouldn't let him sleep.

He thought about mentioning diplomatic relations, and how would it look if the Ambassador from Suna left without being properly escorted to the gates. But that would've been a pain to say. Plus, anytime he mentioned "diplomatic relations" lately people around him started laughing, refusing to explain the joke. They'd tell him that he was supposed to be the genius, surely he'd figure it out. He'd given up, assuming it had something to do with that new book by Jiraiya.

Temari giggled. (The 52nd time since she'd become Suna Ambassador-not that he was keeping track or anything.)

"Well, you did a great job."

That's putting it lightly. Didn't she know what it cost him to get our of bed this morning? Granted, he'd been up since three, wandering around and attempting to train by moonlight.

o-o-o

They reached the gates in no time at all.

"This is fine." She said, having him this close made it hard to breathe. Any more and she might drag him off to Suna with her. To hell with diplomatic relations.

"The next time I see you will be at the Chunin Exams right?" He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear her confirm it. Maybe she'd find a reason to come back before then.

"Yeah," she replied. "See you around."

As she started to walk away she had a million questions running around in her head. One being she wondered if he had a boulder in his stomach too. Instead, she turned around and seeing the look of confusion on his face decided it was now or never.

"You need to hurry up and become a Jonin. You should be able to do it quickly if you stop complaining and take your missions more seriously."

He scratched the back of his head looking really uncomfortable. She gave him a big smile and started walking again. He was supposed to be a genius. If he couldn't figure out what she was saying (Hello! **I'm** one of your missions baka!) Well then, she'd have to think of something else.

For his part, Shikamaru continued to look uncomfortable, and he sighed a barely audible "What a pain," before heading for the Hokage's office. If he had to be up this early, so should the troublesome woman who brought this on. Hokage or not.

o-o-o

Tsunade read the side note of the ANBU Investigative Report:

"_Temari and Shikamaru's only relationship is that Shikamaru is her escort for the Chunin Exams. Although Uzumaki Naruto jumped to the wrong conclusion_."

The Hokage signed off on the report although she was more inclined to agree with Naruto. That boy looked with his heart, not just his eyes. The Chunin and the Ambassador were still young, and it appeared that they really believed their own bullshit about "strong diplomatic relations".

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"I know where my attention's going to be between matches of the Chunin Exam."

Though she cautioned herself against taking part in the wagers she knew were being placed on the un-couple. She didn't want them to lose. Shikamaru for one, was in enough pain, arriving at her door at the butt crack of dawn, disheveled and complaining of a stomachache, to let her know Temari had left.

"Poor kid," the Medic whispered. "how could you possibly understand that the only cure for that ache is on her way back to Suna?"

o-o-o-**OWARI**-o-o-o


End file.
